Cal & Me: A Zero Day Fanfic
by CalvinHobbesGatsby
Summary: John McCartney has moved so much, it's hard to make friends, however that changes when he moves to a small town in Connecticut & meets a boy named Calvin Gabriel. Can he save his new friend, or will he be a victim of Zero Day
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ZERO DAY**

John sat in the chair, he wasn't even looking at Dr. Robertson. The cops had encouraged him to go to Eastly Acres & his parents hadn't given him a choice. Couldn't say he blamed them, after what happened. That didn't make it any more unbearable though.

"John, you haven't really talked much in our sessions, this is the 3rd." Dr. Robertson said.

"I just don't have much to say." John replied.

"I know it's hard after what happened, but just say something, anything that comes to mind." John got up & looked out the window. The shrink wasn't going to quit, so he decided to get over with.

"I'll leave it to the sociology professors & the commentators to determine the cause for the bloodbath at Tielsen High School. I'm sure they know a great deal about _The_ Zero Day, but they don't know about _My_ Zero Day." John said, not even looking at the shrink.

" _Your_ Zero Day?" He asked as John turned to face him.

"I think that everyone experienced their own Zero Day. I think that everyone's was different, but also the same. My Zero Day was different because I knew Calvin Gabriel & he knew me."

"Calvin Gabriel." Dr. Robertson said as he jotted down Cal's name. "The other shooter." John slowly nodded.

"Cal was the only dude that I could actually call my friend..."

* * *

It all started back when my family & I lived in Wisconsin, before we moved out here to Connecticut. You see, we moved around a lot. My old man was always between jobs. He had a hard time finding a job & when he did get a job, he could never hold on to it for very long. The year we moved to Connecticut, I must've had 7 different lockers & eaten in 7 different cafeterias. I didn't even remember anyone's name. Wen we moved to Wisconsin though, that was the longest we'd ever stayed in 1 place: 4 months. I liked living in Wisconsin. I finally felt like I was home. However, I was destined to hear those 2 words that have plagued my life.

"We're Moving?"

"I'm sorry John, but the tire factory had to lay some guys off & naturally, your father was 1 of them." My mom told me as I got the news.

"But mom, you said that there was a good chance that we'd stay in Wisconsin."

"I know, but on the bright side, your uncle Fred found me a new job working as a security guard for a shipping warehouse." My dad said.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Connecticut." my mom replied. I sighed as I went upstairs to start packing my shit up. A few days later, we left Wisconsin & we drove cross country to Connecticut. As we pulled into our house, I had to admit, it looked pretty nice. It was a 2 story house with blue tiles. My uncle Fred, who lived in town & was real loaded, helped us out a lot. As we started moving out stuff in, I looked around our new neighborhood. I could tell it was nice. It took us a couple hours to finish moving in. We were talking about what to do for supper when we heard a knock at the door. My mom went to open it & there was a family of 5. There was a mother, a father, & 3 kids: 2 Boys & a girl.

"Hey there, you must be the new neighbors." The dad said.

"We were going to come over sooner, but we wanted to give you a handed to get settled first." The mom interjected.

"I'm Steve Gabriel, this is my wife on & these are our kids: Calvin, Eric, & Madelyn." He said, introducing the kids. Eric & Madelyn clearly twins. When I saw Cal for the first time, I wasn't quite sure what to make of him. He had a way about him that was just... unusual.

"I'm Ryan McCartney, this is my wife Rachel & this is our son John." My old man said. We all shook hands, you know, the usual bullshit.

"So John, are you going to Tielsen in the fall." Cal asked me.

"Yeah, what's it like?" I asked back.

"Don't ask. Unless you play a sport, people won't think very much of you."

"So, what are you guys up to?" Pam asked.

"We were just about to sit down & talk about what to have for dinner." My mom said.

"We're going to have dinner at Applebee's, you all should join us." Steve offered.

"We'd love to." My dad said as we all got in our cars.

"Hey John, you wanna ride with me, we can listen to "the devil's music". Cal said in a voice that told me he was kidding. Everyone else laughed along with me.

"Why not?" I said as I got in his car.

"Sorry about my parents, they can be a little too friendly sometimes." Cal said as he started the car.

"It's cool." I said. I understood, parents could be parents.

 **JOHN & CAL SEEM TO BE GETTING ALONG, WILL JOHN CARE FOR ANDRE, OR WILL HE BE PUSHED OUT? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ZERO DAY**

As Cal and I followed our parents to Applebee's, Cal and I started talking. He started talking about Tielsen High School. He clearly didn't think very much of the place.

"All of the people at that school are assholes." Cal said.

"I'm sorry." I told him. I knew what it was like to be above all the morons at your school. "It was the same at the last school I was at. The jocks and the rich kids enjoyed making everyone else's lives Hell."

"I wish I could say that things will be better here, but they won't." Cal replied.

"Do you have any friends?"

"I have a couple. There's this one girl, her name's Rachel Lurie. I've known here since kindergarten." Cal didn't say that he had a crush on Rachel, but he didn't have to. When you saw the look on his face when he talked about her, you could tell that he did care for her.

"Who's your other friend?" I asked.

"His name is Andre Kriegman. I met him in first grade." The way he talked about Andre, you would've thought that they were brothers instead of best friends. Maybe that's why Cal couldn't walk away from Zero Day. He and Andre had such a bind that neither of them could've broken it. Even if they'd wanted to. Eventually, we pulled into the Applebee's parking lot and we followed my parents and Carl's family inside. My parents and Carl's parents sat at one booth while Cal, Eric, Madelyn, and I sat at another. I had Honey BBQ boneless wings and a Diet Coke while Cal had the fiesta lime chicken and a raspberry ice tea. As we ate, I told Cal more about myself.

"I used to be a writer, but I gave up on it." I said.

"Why?" Cal asked me.

"I probably wasn't very good at it."

"How do you know? Maybe you're good and you just don't know it."

"I dunno, I was never trying to make a career out of it. It was just something that brought me solace. You know?" Cal nodded as he drank his tea.

"What's solace?" Eric asked.

"It means happy. When something brings you solace, it makes you happy." Cal explained. I smiled as I watched him interact with his siblings. He seemed like a good brother.

 **REVIEWS NEEDED**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN ZERO DAY OR THE DIALOGUE, FROM NOW ON,** **JOHN'S REFLECTIONS** **WILL BE IN ITALICS, THE DIALOGUE WILL BE NORMAL.**

John looked out the window as Dr. Robertson was writing on his notepad.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Doctor." John said. Dr. Robertson looked at him.

"OK, well why don't you write about it instead?" He offered.

"Why would I do that?" John asked.

"You told Calvin Gabriel that writing brought you solace."

"It sure didn't bring anyone else much solace."

"No one else has to read it but me." Dr. Robertson said. "I'll put it in the paper shredder afterwards, if you wish. You need to get this out John, you need to come to terms with what happened...and...you need to mourn your friend. If you see a person, a thing, a place. Write it down." As I went back to my room, I thought about what he said. I picked up a pencil and paper and started writing about the first time I saw the army of 2 in action.

* * *

 _June 23, 2000_

 _Tielsen High School was a intimidating place. When you first pull up to it, it looks like a kind of fortress. Unassailable, God forsaken, pretentious. My parents wanted some alone time for themselves, so I got on my bike and decided to take a ride around town. As I rode past the school and saw it for the first time, I saw Cal and another guy talking in front of a camera that was held on a tripod. I was too far away to hear what they were saying, but they looked real macho. As I rode up to them, I could make out some of what they were saying._

"God, I hate this fucking school." The guy said.

"Hate it?" Cal asked mockingly. "These are the best years of your life."

"Hey Cal." I said as I rode up to them.

"Hey John." Cal replied as I got off the bike. "John, this is my best friend, Andre Kriegman. Andre, this is John McCartney, he just moved next door to me. Andre and I shook hands

"Hey Andre."

"What's up."

"Just getting some fresh air, what about you guys?" I asked.

"It's a top secret operation." Cal said. _He sounded like he was joking around, so I just laughed with him._

"Are you making memories for senior year?"

"Oh yeah, no one's ever gonna forget this." Andre said. _As we kept talking, I got a weird vibe off of Andre. I mean, he seemed like an interesting guy, but there was something about him that made me uneasy. It would be awhile before I saw any red flags that Andre Kriegman was someone to be wary of._

 **JOHN HAS MET THE ARMY OF 2, REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN ZERO DAY OR THE DIALOGUE**

Dr. Robertson looked at what John had written.

"Didn't you think that what Andre said was suspicious?" he asked.

"I mean, not at first I just thought that he was weird, I didn't know that he was a fucking psycho!"

"It was later revealed that what you saw was the first of the "Zero Day" tapes." John said nothing.

"How many of these tapes were you in?"

"Only a few, maybe 3, i'm not sure." John replied.

"And during these tapes, you saw no red flags that told you something is wrong with these boys?"

"NO!" John shouted in frustration. "They never said, "Hey John, we're gonna shoot up the motherfucking school, you wanna FUCKING HELP!" John knocked over a chair. Dr. Robertson stayed calm.

"What was the next tape you were in?" he asked.

"It was...Andre's birthday. He turned 18 and Cal invited me to his place..."

* * *

 _July 17, 2000_

 _I held my present under my arm as I walked the 2 blocks to Andre's house. Cal had called me up the night before and asked me if I wanted to come. I hadn't had anything better to do, so I agreed. When I got there, I knocked on the door and an older lady greeted me._

 _"_ You must be John, i'm Andre's mutter." she told me. _She had a German accent, so I assumed that they were from there._

"Hi, Mrs. Kriegman." I said as she let me in. _I saw an older man who I assumed was Andre's father, Andre himself , and Cal sitting at the dining room table._

 _"_ Hey John." Cal said as I sat down. _The Kriegmans made a pretty good meal and the cake was delicious. When we got to presents, I gave mine to Andre. It was a t shirt that said, GUNS DON'T KILL PEOPLE, I KILL PEOPLE. Andre seemed to like it._

 _"_ Cal said that you liked guns." I said.

"Thanks man." Andre replied. _His parents got him a new camera._

"Hi guys." Andre said as he filmed.

"Happy birthday Andre." They said.

"Ask us what we're doing tonight."

"OK, vhat are you doing tonight, now that I have you on tape." Mr. Kriegman asked, playing along.

"We'll probably do some weed and go to a kegger." _Andre and Cal started yanking their chains about using every kind of drug imaginable. After that, they started bitching about Brad Huff, he was this jock who was the biggest asshole in the whole damn town._

 _"_ Vell, I hate to be the one to break it to you, on your 18th birthday of all days, but life isn't always fair, you know." Mr. Kriegman pointed out. _After a few minutes, Andre and Cal got ready to head over to Andre's cousin's house. They asked me if I wanted to come, but there was a show on TV that I wanted to watch, so I took a rain check. As I got ready to leave and I bid everyone farewell, I saw Andre hugging his parents. It was the first time that i'd see him express an emotion other than rage. Sadly, it would also be the last._

 **IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, JOHN MEETS RACHEL LURIE & THEY SHARE THEIR FRUSTRATIONS ABOUT THE ARMY OF 2. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN ZERO DAY**

John sat in a chair in the red room as he thought about Andre's birthday. He was amazed at how easy it was for Andre to lie to his parents and even more amazing, how his parents bought it; hook, line, and sinker. John thought about how he and Rachel talked about how much of an ass Andre was and how they were both worried about how much time Andre was spending with Cal. I remember the first time that I ever met Rachel Lurie.

* * *

 _August 8, 2000_

 _I'd gone down to the local diner to grab a bite to eat. On my way back, I passed by the local cemetery. I saw Cal walking out with this girl. She had jet black hair and Hazel eyes._

"Hey John." Cal said as they walked up to me.

"Hey Cal, who's the chick?" I asked.

"John, this is my good friend Rachel Lurie. Rachel, this is John McCartney."

"What's up?" Rachel asked.

"Not much." I said as we shook hands. "What are you guys up to?"

"Just taking a walk through the graves." Cal said. _As we walked, Rachel and I started talking, I learned that she'd been friends with Cal since they were kids. Eventually, the subject turned to Andre._

"So John, have you met Andre yet?" Rachel asked.

"I have, he seemed a little weird." I replied.

"A little...he's a lot weird."

"Here we go again; Rachel, he's not that weird." Cal said, defending Andre.

"Cal, when he bowls, he salutes the Nazis." Rachel pointed out.

"What?" _I will admit, that caught me by surprise, that seemed out there, even for Andre._

"Our school has a bowling class and when Andre gets a strike, he yells "Heil Hiter" and does the Nazi salute." _In retrospect, that should have been a huge red flag that there was definetly something wrong with Andre._

"He was just joking." Cal replied.

"Nazism isn't something you joke about." Rachel countered.

"She's got a point man." I added.

"Andre's not advocating killing Jews, he just finds Hitler fascinating, that's all." Cal pleaded with us. _I didn't trust Andre Kriegman at all, it I knew that Cal was a decent guy. I convinced myself that Cal wouldn't allow Andre to get him into something bad. I couldn't believe how wrong I was._

 **REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN ZERO DAY**

Dr. Robertson looked over what John had written.

"So, you and...Rachel Lurie were trying to warn Calvin about Andre?" He asked. John nodded.

"We told Cal about what Andre was doing, but it was like Andre could do no wrong." He replied.

"Well, from the videos that were released, it seems that Calvin was just as deluded as Andre."

"Cal was deluded, but not in the way you think. Andre just wanted to slaughter people; you know, burn the school down. Cal though, Cal saw some kind of perverse beauty in it, like he was writing poetry with his rifle." Dr. Robertson took notes.

"Tell me about the next tape that you were in."

"It was the day that Andre and Cal went over to Andre's cousin's house to shoot."

* * *

 _August 21, 2000_

 _The night before, Cal had called and invited me to come with him and Andre. They were going to his cousin Chris's place to go shooting. I accepted, but one thing that caught me off guard was when Cal told me that I needed my own ride. Cal said that Andre's car was filthy and that there was only room for the two of them. I didn't think too much of it at the time, but I later learned that they were making one of their Zero Day tapes on the way to Chris's. My mom took me in the van, she'd been hesitant about my handling guns, but my dad thought that it would be ok._

 _"_ Have fun John." _She said as she dropped me off._

 _"_ Thanks mom." _I replied._

"And be careful around those guns." _A couple minutes later, Andre and Cal showed up._

 _"_ Hey John." _Cal said as he got out of the car._

"Hey Cal." _I replied. "_ You excited to go shooting?"

"Of course." _He said as he went up and knocked on Chris's door. Chris came out and greeted him. They went inside and came back out a few minutes later with a decent supply of guns. They loaded the guns into the trucks with help from Andre. Chris offered to let me ride with him, we didn't say too much in the way to the field. When we got there, he introduced us to his friend, Jaime. We all fired the .22 caliber rifle first, the. We switched to the Lee Enfield. It was a much louder gun and Cal was definetly impressed by it._

"That's a cool gun." _Cal remarked. "_ It's really cool. It's loud though." _As he fired, I could tell that Cal was having fun._

 _"_ He's a natural." _Chris said._

 _"_ Yeah, natural selection." _Andre added. Where as Cal liked the Lee Enfield, Andre preferred the pump action shot-gun. When I had a turn with it, I almost fell on my ass, it was that powerful. "_ Damn John, is it a little too much for you?" _Andre asked._

 _"_ I'm not as good as you, Andre." _I answered back. We kept shooting for a few hours until it got dark. Once we got back to Chris's place and started unpacking the guns, Andre started talking to him. We were all talking about the fun we had until Cal asked something that caught me off guard._

 _"_ Which one of thee guns do you think would be best to actually kill somebody?"

"They'd all pretty much kill somebody." _Chris replied. I expected that kind of comment from Andre, but not from Cal._

 _"_ I'm tired, I think i'll be heading home." _I said._

 _"_ OK, see you John." _Cal said. As I waited for my mom to pick me up, I just kept thinking about how natural Andre and Cal were with guns. The next time I would see them with guns would be May 1: Zero Day._

 **REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN ZERO DAY OR THE DIALOGUE**

As John continued to write, Dr. Robertson continued to read over everything and make comments.

"So even as you saw Andre and Calvin so easy around firearms, no red flags were raised?" The doctor asked.

"I mean, I was definetly worried about Andre, but I never thought that Cal could be like him." John replied.

"So, what happened after you went shooting?" Dr. Robertson questioned John.

"You mean, when was the next time I saw Cal or what happened right after?" John asked.

"Either or."

"Well, the next time I saw Cal was a few days later. He and his family were going on a camping trip over the weekend and he asked me if I wanted to come."

"So, you went with the Gabriels on this camping trip, if I recall, the conversation you had with Calvin was later used by prosecutors to insinuate that you knew about Zero Day." John looked out the window in despair.

"Yeah..."

* * *

 _August 25th._

 _After I'd gotten permission from my parents, I packed my bags and headed over to Cal's Place where his parents were loading up the van. Cal's family did a lot of outdoorsy stuff and they asked Cal if I would care to tag along. At first, I was curious as to why Cal_ _hadn't invited Andre. It was later that I learned that Mr. and Mrs. Gabriel didn't particularly care for Andre Kriegman. There was just something about Andre that made Pam and Steve feel...uneasy. They got along well with Andre's parents, but they just never hit it off with Andre. I asked Cal why they let him hang out with Andre and he told me that as far as his parents knew, Andre wasn't a bad influence and had never been in trouble with the law. So, until they got proof that Andre had a negative effect on their son, they wern't going to ruin a friendship because of a gut feeling. We got to their usual campsite in the late afternoon._

"You kids ready to have fun?" _Mr. Gabriel asked._

"Yeah!" _Eric and Madelyn shouted as theynraced out of the van._ _Pam and Steve set up camp, Eric and Madelyn were messing around just being kids. Once the tents were set up, we began roasting weenies and making s'mores. I had to admit, it was pretty fun. My family had never gone camping, so this was a new experience for me. As I ate, I heard Cal talking to Eric about old people and their canes. It was pretty stupid, but it was interesting seeing Cal as a big brother. He was never like this when Andre was around. After dinner, I took a walk down to the creek. I'd eaten way more than I should've and I was just hoping that it would all stay in. Cal soon joined me, having put his camera down for a brief moment._

 _"_ Hey John." _He said as he sat down next to me._

 _"_ You had enough of your siblings yet?" _I asked._

 _"_ Eh, they're Ok." _Cal replied As I admired the sunset._

 _"_ Look at us, two friends admiring the beauty of nature. _" I remarked as Cal looked on._

 _"_ Too bad it won't always be like this. _" Cal replied as I saw a twinge of regret pass over his face._

 _"_ What are you talking about?" _I wondered as Cal suddenly switched gears and was smiling again._

 _"_ Nothing, i'm Just screwing with you. You want another s'more?"

"You know it." _Cal and I headed back to the campfire. The exchange went out of my head. I didn't pry into what Cal had meant by his remark. I wish I had._

 **SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN ZERO DAY**

John slumped back in his chair as Dr. Robertson continued to take notes.

"It's getting pretty late." Dr. Robertson replied as he looked up. "Do you want to call it a night?" The shrink had already cancelled 2 appointments. This was going on longer than he had expected it to. John looked at him with bloodshot eyes.

"I can't. It took a lot out of me to even tell you about this. If I stop now, i'll never be able to talk about it again. You wanted Cal's story straight and if you want the rest of it, we have to keep going. Once you open Pandora's box, you have to let everything come out." Dr. Robertson thought about it for a moment and then paged his secretary.

"Jennifer, call my wife and tell her that i'm going to be extremely late." He instructed. "And bring in some coffee, I think we're going to be here awhile." Once the coffee was brought in, Dr. Robertson continued writing. "Ok, so you went on this camping trip with the Gabriels. This was right before the school year started?"

"Yeah. Once school started, I could see why Andre and Cal hated it so much. Most of the guys were assholes, a lot of the girls were bitches, and the teachers were boring as Hell. Andre and Cal just faced it all as the Army Of Two."

"According to investigators, the intense preparation for "Zero Day" began around this time." Dr. Robertson commented. "Did you ever get any hints that Andre and Cal were planning something special?" John sighed as he drank the coffee.

"Yes, It was in the first month that I first noticed that something was going on, it was when I went over to Andre's place." John said as his mind drifted back.

* * *

 _September 3rd._

 _Normally, I would have been going to Andre Kreigman's house for any reason, but in this instance, I had no choice. A package for him had been left on my front porch and my mom told me to take it over to Andre's. I went over to the Kreigman's place and knocked. I waited for a couple minutes, but no one answered. I sighed as I opened the unlocked door and went inside. As I approached Andre's bedroom, I heard him talking._

"In conclusion, live fast, live hard, and die by any combination of the two." _Andre said. I waited a minute before walking in._

 _"_ Hey guys." _I said as Andre and Cal turned off the computer and turned to me._

 _"_ John, what the fuck are you doing here?" _Andre asked in anger._

"I got a package for you." _I replied as I handed it to Andre who was livid._

 _"_ Don't go pawing through my shit for fuck's sake." _Andre shouted._

 _"_ Sorry." _I said as I backed out of the room. As I went to leave, Cal stopped me._

 _"_ Hey John, i'm sorry about Andre. It's just that..." _He started to say._

 _"_ Don't worry about it, it's cool." _I said as I left the Kriegman home. It was later that I learned that they had been showing a power point they had made about Zero Day. I assume that the package that Andre had so uptight about was also involved with their plans. After that, I tried to stay as far away from Andre Kriegman as possible. As a consequence, I started to drift further from Cal._

 **REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN ZERO DAY OR THE DIALOGUE.**

"So, you said that you and Calvin started to drift apart?" Dr. Robertson said as he took more notes.

"Yeah, I mean, we were still friends and everything...but he just kept spending more and more time with Andre. Even Rachel wasn't hanging out with him as much. The only times that I did manage to spend time with Cal, Andre the asshole always had to be there." John said as he threw a pillow across the room. "GOD DAMN IT!"

"John..."

"WHY? Why did Cal have to be friends with that psycho? Why? Cal had friends, Cal could've had a girlfriend if he'd had the balls to talk to Rachel Lurie. He had potential and he threw it all away for Andre and his zero day bullshit!" John sat back down and wept.

"Sometimes, people who feel disillusioned can be swept up in something like this and they can't get out by themselves." Dr. Robertson pointed out.

"But Cal wasn't by himself!" John argued. "He had his family, he had me... he had Rachel."

"Maybe you have to face the fact that Calvin may have wanted to carry out Zero Day just as much as Andre did." John nodded.

"The next time I actually got to hang out with Cal was when he dragged me and Andre to that stupid poetry thing." he stated.

* * *

 _September 28._

 _Earlier that day, Cal had called me and told me that he wanted to meet up. He didn't tell me what we were doing, all he said was to meet at his place by 6. When I got there, Cal was already dressed up in his Zero Day uniform._

"Hey John." _Cal said as I walked up._

"Hi Cal, so where are we going?" _I asked._

"I don't wanna spoil the surprise." _Cal said as Andre's car drove up. I groaned._

"You didn't tell me that Andre was coming."

"I was worried you wouldn't have come." _Andre opened the door and stared at us._

"What the fuck? Why are you dressed like that?" _He asked as he looked at_ _Calvin_.

"For the mission." _Calvin replied._ "Why aren't you dressed?" _I didn't know what mission they were talking about, but I would in time._

"Because you didn't tell me what the mission was." _Andre shot back._ "If we're going out somewhere, i don't know, I don't want to be caught off guard."

"John's here or didn't you notice." Cal said as I got in the back.

"Hey Andre." I said.

"What's up?" Andre said coldly. "Did Cal tell you what we're doing?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I replied as Andre started driving.

"So, do you wanna tell me what this secret mission is?" Andre asked.

"Uh...no...actually." Cal replied as we pulled up. As we walked into this weird club, Andre asked again why we were there, but Cal wouldn't tell him. We sat down and listened to a guy read a weird ass poem.

"Man, that poetry blows." I whispered to Andre.

"No shit." he replied. It was the only thing that we ever agreed on. Suddenly, Cal stood up. "What are you doing?"

"Reading a poem." Cal said as he got on stage and began to read.

 _"A gun may be a perfect weapon." He said,. Standing between a rock and a hard place._

 _"But a gun is nothing without a bullet." I replied._

 _I am my bullet, I live my life with purpose and meaning._

 _Then there was that time, when you stepped on a land mine, and i never forgave you._

 _You could fell the entire rise and fall of the third Reich at your feet._

 _It's a wasted life..._

As Cal got off stage, we all clapped. I didn't know what to think. Cal's poem was weird, but yet...strangely beautiful. When he sat back down, Andre was pissed.

"You wanna tell me what the fuck that was?" Andre asked.

"It was a poem." Cal replied with the paper in his mouth.

"Yeah, I know what it was, but can you tell me why you did it? What were you thinking? What the fuck?" Andre shouted. As Andre was fuming, Cal was making fun of the next act. As they got upset, Andre and I got Cal out of there. As Andre and Cal began to argue, the two guys came out and jumped us. We managed to fight them off, but Andre was really pissed now and this was when I caught a glimpse of Zero Day.

"Forgive me for speaking so bluntly sir." Cal said in a mocking tone.

"And stop talking like your in the fucking military!" Andre shouted. "What happens if those kids go home and they say I saw some guy in a army shirt and they ask, does he go to your school? Why yes they do? Well I'll call the principle! They call the principle, you get called to the office, you get sent to counseling, your parents...tighten down on you, they call my parents, they tighten down on me...FUCK!" Cal and I didn't really know what to say. I didn't know what Andre was talking, but Cal did. He could appreciate the heaviness of the situation. After that big blowout, Cal had Andre drive around with his eyes closed as some kind of loyalty test. After they dropped me off, I went right to sleep. It had definitely been a strange evening, but it would be wonderful compared to the evenings that were to come.

 **REVIEWS NEEDED.**


End file.
